runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Prodigy
The Clan Hi, We're The Prodigy, a clan which loves to chat :P. We're a clan which do many events, Clan Wars, Fishing Trawler, Fist of Guthix, PvP, and much much more! Ever since 2007 we've become an active clan, and now we're just that and much better! With 200 clan members we've become a big clan and active in all timezones, so pop in and tell us what you think! We're sure you'll love your stay :D. Or, you can check out our website, www.theprodigy.webs.com. Rules 1.No spamming! 2.No fighting with other members of the clan. 3.And of course, listen to your leader and generals. ''' '''4.Follow Jagex's rules. 5.Have fun in the clan. 8.No botting, auto-typing, or macroing, if this rule is broken you shall be kicked without any questioning, or anything of the sort. If you break a rule you will recieve one warning, if you break the rules again you will be kicked. (fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me!) and im not about to have shame. If you arent ready to follow these rules dont bother joining, these are only the rules wich will get you kicked immediatly without second thoughts. How to raise your rank Lol that sounds like a how to raise your rank for dummies book. To raise your rank you have to 1.Help other fellow clan members. 2.Recruit others. 3.Attend to meetings, events etc.. 4.Be loyal (we will never ever promote someone who breaks rules or lie). 5.Listen to people with bigger ranks (spiecally admins). we dont mean it as a slave type of thing, just if they say dont do something, you dont do it. 6. Help in the citadel. Black Peas There are many people who join the prodigy, some are worthy, some are not, those who are not are added to the black peas list. Black peas are people who have broken the rules or have left for no actual reason and want revenge on us, for example, someone joined the clan and because the leader was busy he was unable to rank the new member. The new member got angry because he was impatient but he knew well that the leader was busy. So he left the clan and now wants revenge, although we have always disagreed with a war because there was no point. Babindaboy The clans dodo extinction example...he was demoted to no rank and was banned from the clan because of the following reasons: 1. Breaking the rules. 2. Fighting other members. 3. Betraying us 2 times. 4. Spying on us. 5. Helping enemies by giving them information. ''' '''6. Stalking. 7. Accused for botting. Babindaboy came into the clan with his friend Mortal Crest and started to behave badly the second he came in. The first chance the Prodigy had to kick him he was out of there. But vowed to destroy us one day no matter what. Now he is in our old enemies clan, The Empire, but now we have an alliance with them. The Ranks Whoever thought about a clan without ranks? The Prodigy uses all ranks, all of which are earned in different ways. We also use jobs so that the clan becomes more organised. The Prodigy looks for people who work hard for the clan, are loyal, and respect those who are ranked above them. Never before in The Prodigy history has anyone been promoted for no reason. Below you will see the different ranks, which ones we use, which ones we don't use, what these ranks do, and so on. Recruit - You start with this rank once you have been accepted into the clan. Corporal - This rank is not used in the clan, only given when promoted because of helping in the citadel. Sergeant - This is the second rank, easily obtained, you need to have been in the clan for some time. The ranks are normally people who have been in the clan for some time, and are in queue to become a general, or admin. Lieutenant - From this rank onwards you're not promoted for helping in the citadel. This rank is also given to retired generals/admins. Captain - This is the general-in-training rank. We now teach you what to do when you're a general and what we expect from you, this is truly where we see if you are worthy or not. General - From here you become part of the council, but you do not have as much power as you did in the old days. Admin - This is the highest rank you can obtain at the moment. When you become admin you become a true council member, with rights to kick and promote people, only the most loyal and trustworthy go any where near this rank. Organiser - Not used for now. Coordinator - Not used for now. Overseer - Not used for now. Deputy Owner - Closed Rank. The Positions These are the positions I promised to tell, please note that these are the usernames on RuneScape not the Wiki usernames or their real life names. Leader - Xelyt (obviously). 2nd In Command - Ascalephus. 3rd In Command - Azorrez. War General - Ascalephus. Clan Diplomat - Azorrez. Citadel Resources manager - X Verax. Photographer - X Verax. Events The Prodigy has many events throughout the year. Although many events are with one or two friends, or we go as a whole clan. The reason many of the members only events are one or two friends is because this is a Free-To-Play clan AND a members clan. The events we have are: 1. Clan Wars (of course!). 2. Conquest (one or two friends). 3. Castle Wars (one or two friends). 4. Hanging out (if you call it an event). 5. Pest control (one or two friends). 6. Fist Of Guthix (most uncommon event because normally clan members only go there to train mage). 7. Find the cabbage (a game the generals made up, you get a bunch of cabbages, place them around, and clan members need to find them) normally played in parties 8. Hide and Seek (the classic game played by all clan members). ''' '''9. Clan chat fights (forum fights but in clan chat, the rules are simple, no god modding and no bad behaviour). 10. W.A.R. (walk around RuneScape) we just go and have fun :D. 11.Fishing trawler. The Council The Council are admins+ who have proved their loyalty in Prodigy they decide new rules, requirements, events for the clan and also decide when other Members of the clan are ready to join the council. The council members have special positions in the clan wich were said before in the positions. The current council members are: Xelyt, Ascalephus, Alex1sme, X Verax, Azorrez. The Old Council The old council members are: Xelyt, Ascalephus, CNTxplainLUV, Streetkid888, Armeniaman. They will be forever remembered for their efforts to make this clan possible. Most of the old council members are still active on RuneScape and are in The Prodigy, some with Admin+ ranks, some just friends who come in to chat and see whats happening in their old clan. Historical Events Oh my god! that makes the clan sound like its 100 years old!!! but anyway the clan has had many historical events thoughout the years witch some clan members know of. The founding of the clan The clan was founded in Lumbridge from pure coincidence. Xelyt (at the time his name was Player 1913) and Streetkid888 were hanging out, Ascalephus when mining went up to them and asked if they were going to save RuneScape. They first thought he was a spy sent from somebody. But after an hour of talking with Xelyt they became good friends and still are! Xelyt the next day decided to make a big clan where they will be able to meet new friends and have fun, they called this clan The Prodigy and now it has become an active and awesome clan! The Great Christmas Party! The Christmas Party was decided by Armeniaman and approved by all of the clan members! There wes Lobsters, Cake (freshly stolen from the bakers stall in ardougne) beer, and loads, and loads of beef. The party was held in The Jolly Boar inn (our old meeting place). The cook was Xelyt and The food bringer was Armeniaman. More than half of the clan members were there and it has been the biggest clan party ever held in Prodigy history! The Big Meeting The big meeting was a clan meeting where we decided that the generals should have their own positions so that the clan would be more organised because some generals were fighting that they werent having anything to do as a general or in the clan. The first positions were event organiser, peace general and war general after that we added several more positions but we removed most of them because we didnt have enough generals. There were about 15 people to the clan that came to the meeting and afterwards we went to clan wars (one of the best times we went to there). The Revolution In 2010 the clan members were starting to fight, and started to think that the leader, Xelyt, was kicking for no reason. The generals started to make their own clan, Peace Legion, the new leader was to be Azorrez (one of the newest generals at the time). Xelyt a few days after wasnt able to be online on Runescape which left Ascalephus to bring the clan members back. He joined Peace Legion and started to show everyone it was just a big misunderstanding. Azorrez started to treat people badly in the clan and when he made a big fight with some of the clan generals they all had enough of Peace Legion and left and joined a new clan, Schehallion, the leader Ascalephus. This was a temporary clan and they would join Xelyt again when he came back from his vacation. Azorrez, who lost all of his generals and was losing recruits by the second decided to also join Schehallion and join Xelyt afterwards. Although the generals hated Azorrez, Ascalephus decided to give him one more chance to be loyal and let him in. When Xelyt returned all of the clan members who left came back to Prodigy. The generals who left were still generals because they said that leaving and joining The new leader was a big mistake and they would never do it again. Azorrez was demoted to captain rank but after a few weeks he was promoted to general rank for being loyal and recruiting many people into the clan. 713404666597b2dcafcf52ea24651de4.jpg|By Sydswan a738aa3e33686df25820d3db306b0a02.jpg|By Sydswan...that is SydSwan... eddea55f9ceccbfca8451966c3bf8b57.jpg|By Sydswan (his photos are so funny!). 657ffb53557f7a9bcae5d3fd7f059f88.png|Omg! Omg! He did? e87aea1e79369d5d3f1308506ae7e24f.png|OK OK! I give up! 2ab1d3b610e7a1154a01ea1ee90c767a.jpg|Ascalephus and the cabbage 8) Prodigy News Ehem, before i go on typing a huge wall, i would like to tell you all that you will not find BBC world news or CNN, get it? got it? good. * The Prodigy has two new admins, X Verax and Alex1sme. The Citadel The Prodigy has opened it's own clan citadel, and this week it has upgraded a Tier! Our Clan Citadel admin is X Verax, he's in charge of recruitment for the Citadel, and resources, upgrades and upkeep. Our goals for the Citadel is to build a mine and get upgrade to Tier 3, and make our Clan Citadel a much more better place to have fun!. How to join After Reading this mighty article, i'm more than sure you will want to join The Prodigy. There are many ways to do this. 1. Contact Ascalephus, Xelyt, Azorrez, X Verax, Alex1sme. 2. Go to our thread-for-now thread on the RuneScape forums. Can be found by searching for the thread The Prodigy. 3. Asking for an invitation by finding us somehow on the world of RuneScape. 4. Join our clan chat as a guest and seeing who is on and asking for an invitation (everyone can invite). 5. Asking either on Ascalephus's, Azorrez's, Xelyt's talk page for an invitation. So why not choose one of these options, get it done, and join The Prodigy! Category:The Prodigy Category:Clans Category:Social